


In the Alleyway

by fyreyantics



Series: Kinktober 2019 [30]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Consensual, Deepthroating, Insecure Wade Wilson, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Prostitution, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyreyantics/pseuds/fyreyantics
Summary: Kinktober 2019 Day 30 - Prostitution
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Kinktober 2019 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501253
Comments: 17
Kudos: 265





	In the Alleyway

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest with you, I wrote this just to get it out of the way. I kind of just want to be done with Kinktober and start working on new things. I'm sorry, this really isn't my best. It's been a rough month.
> 
> Also, there's one more fic after this but it's Starker and if you're a Spideypool shipper who doesn't read that then thank you to those of you who have stuck around and/or have left comments and kudos. It means a lot, this was me trying to get back into writing fic and it's been nice having support of any kind. (If you just read them, that's cool too, but tbh it does nothing for my fragile ego).

Deadpool frowned from his seat at the bar, watching a young man leaning over the pool table, lining up his shot. He was stunningly handsome - boyish and angelic and completely out of place amongst the gruff hardened criminals and mercenaries surrounding him. He tapped a red ball gently with a small clink, hitting another and getting two balls in the hole. Straightening up, the young man laughed at a bearded biker's biting comment, completely at ease in his company.

"Oh, he is your type, isn't he?” drawled Weasel. “Forgot about your thing for twinks."

Deadpool turned back to see Weasel at the bar.

"Who the hell is he?” Deadpool asked, spoken through his mask. “And why is he all chummy with Gandalf over there?"

"He blows for cash,” Weasel said simply. “Won't let you take him up the ass until he knows you better. It's like a loyalty card - three blowjobs, you get to fuck him out back."

"Fuck him out...are you serious? He is legal, right?" Deadpool whispered.

"Yeah, jeez, of course. I know how you feel about that shit. Completely of age, completely down to suck your dick.” Weasel paused before tacking on, “Probably."

Deadpool's eyes trailed over to the young man again. He’d moved so that he was now facing away from Deadpool and Deadpool could now fully appreciate the tight jeans he wore, accentuating the lean shape of his legs and pert ass. The young man bent over to line up another shot and Deadpool briefly imagined what it’d be like to fuck him over the pool table.

"So he just hangs around here?" Deadpool asked, eyes not wavering.

"Yeah, he comes here often enough."

Deadpool made a non-committed noise and turned back to the bar, the young man having stood up straight once more. 

Weasel looked over Deadpool’s shoulder, brightening up. “Oh, hey Peter. Good game?" 

Mask showing his wide eyes, Deadpool turned swiftly to see the young man - Peter - standing near him. Peter took out a wad of cash from his jean pocket with a grin before shoving it back in.

Weasel nodded approvingly. "Nice."

Peter's attention fell on Wade. Looking faintly amused, he asked, "Why are you dressed like that?"

"He's hideously disfigured," Weasel replied.

Peter frowned at Weasel. He turned to Deadpool. "I'm sure you don't look that bad."

"No, he's right. It’s horrific. Think Freddy Krueger but with better bone structure.”

"So you wear a costume because you think you don't look great?” Peter asked. “You're not some kind of superhero?"

Weasel snorted a laugh. "Who, Deadpool?”

"Sometimes the Avengers let me help,” Deadpool interjected.

"That's funny, I've never seen you when...uh, you know, like on the news and stuff." 

"You wouldn't," Weasel said quietly.

“Yeah, well, I don’t do it for the fame.” Deadpool stretched his arms out, flexing a bit before bringing them in. He caught Peter checking them out. He grinned to himself.

“Nope, he does it for the money,” Weasel commented.

Peter’s gaze had stayed fixed on Deadpool throughout the conversation. Peter softly bit his lower lip, tilting his head and staring intently where Deadpool’s eyes were beneath the mask.

Deadpool focused on Peter's lips, beautiful pink and plush, and he couldn’t help but imagine them stretched around his cock. 

Wade's lips twitched. "So, alleyway? That's your game, right?"

Peter grinned.

Wade followed Peter past the bar to the back door, the hinges creaking as they opened to exit into the alley. Wade's boots crunched against stray gravel on the dusty ground. They both walked a few feet away from the door before stopping.

Peter turned to Deadpool. "Money?" he asked, offering his palm.

Deadpool opened his wallet, sliding out a hundred dollar bill. He put it into Peter's palm who looked at it, then up at Deadpool.

"That's..."

"Yeah, the disfigured shit is the whole shebang. No one sucks my dick for less than that."

Peter looked conflicted, but in the end shoved the note down into his pocket. He sunk down to his knees, giving Deadpool an innocent look. He fiddled with Wade’s belt, Wade helping Peter free his cock. He waited for Peter to cringe at the sight - to see disgust or maybe pity - but if anything he just looked curious. 

Peter considered it for a moment then licked the head and slipped Wade's cock into his mouth. He sucked, coaxing Deadpool to hardness. He looked more beautiful than anyone ever should while sucking cock, looking up at Wade through his lashes with big brown doe eyes, perfect and angelic. He knew Peter was faking those coquettish flutterings, those appreciative noises, but Deadpool couldn't bring himself to care.

Peter popped Deadpool's cock out of his mouth. He slid his tongue up the underside of the shaft, reaching the tip to flick. Peter made a show of twirling around the crown and pursing his lips to push them over the head. He smiled up at Wade, stroking along his shaft before taking him in his mouth again. Wade quietly moaned as Peter easily took more. Only when the head of Wade's cock nudged the back of Peter's throat did he make the realisation that Peter didn't have a gag reflex. Deadpool exhaled harshly.

"Can you take it down your throat?"

Peter made a noise that obviously meant yes, based on the fact that Peter shifted, holding Wade's hips and angled himself to take Wade's cock down his throat.

"Holy shit," Wade breathed, and then Peter started moving. He couldn't believe how incredible it felt. "You are worth the hundred dollars, baby boy, feels so good. Deserve so much more, deserve so much, baby boy."

Peter made a noise in response, the vibrations just increasing the pleasure. He pulled back after a short while, taking a deep breath of air and wiping his mouth. Before Wade could say anything, he swallowed down his cock again, his hand urging Wade’s hips to move.

Despite how tempting it was to just to fuck into Peter’s throat, to use him like he simply existed to get him off, Deadpool was nervous to start. He shifted his hips gently back and forth, his cock moving slowly. Deadpool gasped at the sensation and his hand clung hard to Peter’s hair, trying hard not to thrust into the inviting wet heat.

Peter’s face had grown red by the time Deadpool pushed his head off his cock. He took more gulps of air and was on Wade’s cock again.

“Fuck,” he whispered harshly. His hips started moving on their own, and he was slamming harder into the young man’s mouth, probably harder than he should, but it felt so insanely good, and Peter was just taking it, looking up at him with those adorable brown eyes wide and accepting. It nearly killed Wade that there still wasn’t any disgust or disdain, that for the first time in years someone wasn’t looking at him as if to say, ‘are you finished yet?’

Wade could feel his orgasm build so he pushed Peter off his cock.

“Peter, I’m nearly -”

Peter grabbed hold of Wade’s cock and started stroking. "Where do you want to come?" 

Wade groaned. "Your mouth, baby boy, open your mouth for me."

Peter parted his reddened lips in a wide circle.

"You're so perfect, want to see you with my come in your mouth, your pretty fucking mouth, so beautiful -"

He gasped, come spilling out of his cock and into Peter's mouth. He caught his breath and watched in awe as Peter swallowed.

Wade tucked himself away and did up his belt. Peter stood up from the ground and brushed off the dirt on his knees.

"It really isn't that bad," Peter said in a casual manner, sounding slightly hoarse.

"What?"

"Your dick. It tasted fine. The skin’s a bit weird, sure, but it’s, uh, kind of nice to have something different, you know? I’ve had way worse.”

Deadpool looked at him, confused.

"So, you know, don't feel bad about it next time." Peter smiled, winked, then went back into the bar leaving Deadpool to stand in the middle of the alleyway.


End file.
